A photolithography process may be utilized for a formation of various patterns, e.g., an insulation layer pattern or a circuit pattern included in a semiconductor device. For example, an anti-reflective layer and a photoresist layer may be formed on a semiconductor wafer, and then exposure and developing processes may be performed to form a photoresist pattern from the photoresist layer.
In the photolithography process, a thinner composition may be applied to remove irregular portions of the anti-reflective layer and/or the photoresist layer on the semiconductor wafer.